


Killer X Roommate

by Seriously_Garbage



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 1999 scenes, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leorio out here tryna not die, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, This is bad writing, and they were ROOMMATES, hisoka being hisoka, idk other characters involved prob, like at 3am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriously_Garbage/pseuds/Seriously_Garbage
Summary: (Based on the 1999 anime filler episodes)What if instead of everyone having to work together to escape the island, they had an actual 3 day vacation to relax.But unfortunately for Leorio he happens to have Hisoka as his roommateWhat could go wrong?Also includes Hisoillu cuz they have a good dynamic an I love their relationship
Relationships: Hisoka & Leorio Paladiknight, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 12





	Killer X Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> First couple of chapters are probably gonna start off slow. We're gonna see some of what Hisoka goes through during the tower phase (cuz we hardly see any of it), his thoughts about the main characters, and then get into the whole vacation island thing.
> 
> As I said this fic happens in scenes that are in the 1999 ver of the anime, so if you havent watched it and are curious go do that. 
> 
> I'm also really bad at continuing things that I start soo no scheduled updates. Chapters may or may not be short, idk depends on my attention span

Hisoka leaned dangerously against the thin railing that was currently the only thing between him and a very painful drop to his death. Instead of pulling away he folded his arms and leaned his body back, making his upper half leach past the railing and his head tipped towards the sky. It was the middle of the night and the sky was twinkling with bright constellations. They had just finished the second part of the exam and now were being carried via airship to the third. His golden eyes were glaring above him at the stars, but not necessarily taking them in. A frown was tugging at his features, his mood turned sour. The hunter exam had been horribly boring thus far. Boring phases, boring challenges, hardly any fight worth his time, not to mention most of these participants threatened to make him gag on how little potential they had. Completely pathetic, all those people who couldn't even survive the first phase. He released a bitter sigh, honestly, he was hoping to have more fun here...not to say he wasn't having any at all, but still, he can't help but feeling a tad disappointed.

He closed his eyes, letting the wind blow across his face, his styled hair waving carelessly with the breeze. _Ah well, at least this hasn't been a total waste of time~~_ There were some participants that caught his eye during the first phase.

First was Gon, that little boy with the fishing rod. _Ahh~~ The way he caught me off guard. Those eyes. He's so naive and innocent, oh it'll be so much fun playing with him~_ Hisoka reached a finger to poke the small bruise left on his face left behind by Gon's hit. His smile widened, small chuckles escaping his lips. _Hmmm, who else? ... Ah! Of course little Killua. He's quite strong for someone so young, it might be interesting battling him._ Hisoka's smile then turned into a small pout at that thought. _Ah but if I did Illumi might get mad. He'd never let me live it down if I so much as touch a single hair on his precious little brother's head~ choices, choices._ He tapped his chin in veiled thought. Upon further debate with the pros and cons, he figured it wasn't worth the effort of dealing with Illumi, for now at least. _Hmph, Lumi never lets me have any fun._

* * *

Time passes, thoughts go in and out as they always do. Most recent, some from a time he'd like to never remember. The faint ticking sound of a clock marks the passage of time. It's somewhere distant, like at any moment it would fade away and leave Hisoka with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. The sound is grounding, keeping him in the moment. He allows himself to stay like this for a while longer. Eventually time will pass, things will go back to normal, he'll wear a smirk and lie to those around him because that's the only thing he knows how to do. By tomorrow morning he will have most likely forgotten anything he thought about now.

"He's a fickle person who doesn't understand what emotions are and only does things for his own benefit. Someone sick, delusional, not to be trusted. Better off dead in a ditch somewhere"

Hisoka would never deny these things. He'd smile, make snarky remarks and say it was true. It was the only thing he knew so that's what he was. Simple enough.

That lie burned at the back of his throat.

* * *

Quiet almost nonexistent footstep make their way to where Hisoka had perched himself on the balcony. He doesn't need to open his eyes to see who it is, he could basically feel Illumi's cold gaze on him from miles away. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ He opens them anyway just because he wants to. A sly smile curves it's way up to his face, eyes narrowing in a playful manner. Any small glimpse of serenity and vulnerability Illumi had seen in Hiskoa had vanished in an instant, making him doubt ever have seen it at all.

He stares that the magician in front of him for a moment analyzing.

"What are you doing? If you keep leaning like that you'll fall you know" it sounded more like a statement or vague threat than a question.

Hisoka snickered in response. "lllu my dear I didn't realize you cared so much. I'm touched♡"

He placed his hand over his heart to exaggerate the statement. Pushing himself from his position so that he was no longer teetering dangerously over the edge. He turned so that he was now facing the railing, crossing his arms to lean against them. One hand came up to hold his chin and he looked to regard Illumi his cheeky grin only growing.

"I don't." Illumi stated. He now also took to leaning casually on the railing.

"Really? Somehow I highly doubt that love~~"

"I was simply making an observation since it seems you were not able to figure it out on your own."

"Are you implying that I would have fallen?♤"

Ilumi nodded his head yes bluntly. "Yes"

Scoffing at that statement, "Really now, do you have such little faith in me? Of course I wouldn't have"

Illumi tilts his head slightly in one direction, an indication that he was thinking. Hisoka let him. He knew thinking could be quite difficult for the assassin sometimes so he let him be. After a few moments his monotone voice pierced the silence.

"I would have pushed you"

He quirks an eyebrow at that, grin turning up in murderous intent.

"Oh? Pray tell why you didn't then~"

Illumi tilted his head again in thought but simply shrugs his shoulders. It's a vague gesture but Hisoka doesn't mind, he only hums in response.

* * *

The conversation lapses into a comfortable silence after a while. Both choosing to simply enjoy each other's company rather than indulge in needless small talk.

Hisoka takes a moment to observe Illumi. His face was void of the needles that kept him in disguise, allowing a waterfall of black hair to gently sway in the breeze. The stands looked well kept and silky, probably as soft as it seems. He wants to reach out and touch them, card his hand through the length and play with the ends. He does not. Instead moving onto his face. The moonlight made his skin appear even more pale, translucent maybe, but also making his sharp edges appear more soft and content. With the minimal lights, the black irises of his eyes seem to tenfold in darkness, looming like a silent warning. Illumi had small but soft looking lips, a thin nose, large eyes and round features. Most likely traits from his mother based on what he was told. He couldn't look away. He wanted to burn the image into his head. Calm moments like these rarely ever happen.

Illumi turned his head to regard him, eyes never once blinking. He was sure his breath caught in his throat.

"You're staring" It was a simple statement, but it put him on edge nonetheless.

"Yes, it does seem that way♧"

"Why?"

He could answer that a million different ways. He could be honest, make him irritated, amused, or lie. So many different lies. He simply shrugs his shoulders in response, the way Illumi had before, "Because I wanted to. It's simply what I was doing my dear~"

Illumi regarded him for a moment longer before nodding. The answer apparently appeasing him, or maybe he didn't quite care and had tuned the answer out entirely, it was hard to say. It wouldn't be the first time.

With subtle grace Illumi pushed himself off the railing, smoothed down his hair, and dusted his clothes before turning to walk towards the door that lead to the rest of the ship. Hisoka followed the movement with cat-like eyes. He stopped walking suddenly and turned to look back at Hisoka.

"It's late. I am going to be retiring to my room now. Will you be coming?"

Hisoka raised his eyebrows in a suggestive demeanor. "Oh? Is that an invitation I'm hearing~~♡" For good measure, he brought his tongue to slowly lick across his lips while maintaining eye contact with the assassin.

Illumi's nose crinkled in disgust, eyebrows slightly furrowed and glare prominent. Hisoka had learned to associate that look with _"that's not at all what I said and you know it, so stop fooling around or I'll rip your eyes out"_ He chuckled at the reaction, which turned into a full laugh when Illumi went to cross his arms and frown. He waited for them to die down before actually answering the man.

"Oh don't worry about me darling, I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer~~"

Illumi rolled his eyes, which were back to his vacant blank state. "Do what you want" he said before turning towards the door once more and continuing his walk down the long hallway. He didn't look back this time, only the footsteps fading away in the distance indicates that he had even been there.

Hisoka stared after him for a moment, maybe longer than he should have. He turned his attention once again to the stars, taking the time to admire them properly. His cheshire smile grew wide. Tomorrow they would reach the third phase of the exam. His bloodlust was coming to a boiling point, he couldn't wait to let off some steam. Tomorrow he would forget all the thoughts that came from today. Compartmentalize everything until it was so small it hardly existed.

A maniacal laugh bubbled up from his chest. Somewhere in the distance a clock ticks away to signal the time passed, but ignored in favor of losing himself in a despair filled moment.

Tomorrow would be a great day indeed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya not a lot happens story wise, I just kinda wanted to get this idea out there.
> 
> Next is gonna be Hiskoas journey thru the tower phase. Since we dont rlly get any context on the kind of challenges he went thru I was gonna make up one. If you also have any suggestions lmk, might give me some ideas
> 
> Till next time~~♡


End file.
